1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage devices for materials associated with, and used with a desk-top computer system, and more particularly to a storage device and speaker holder which is adjustably mountable on a computer monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Nomura and Nakamura, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,854, describes a camera stand to image not only the user in front of a camera but also documents situated below, a rail member is vertically attached to a sidewall of a display case, a slide rod fixing clamp is slidably mounted on the rail member, a slide rod is transversely displaceably mounted on the slide rod fixing clamp, an orthogonal rod is secured to a slide rod, and a camera mounting clamp is mounted on the orthogonal rod in such a manner that it is rotatable around the orthogonal rod. Thus, a camera can be positioned lower than in the instance where it is disposed on top of a display. Also, the camera can be directed downward by virtue of the camera mounting clamp.
Jedziniak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,510, describes a shelving system disclosed herein for use in storing data processing devices, said shelving system including cooling by blowers in the surfaces thereof for cooling the electronic equipment stored therein. The shelving system, furthermore, is pivotally fastened for convenient maintenance access with the pivotal motion thereof restrained by a locking mechanism. Alternatively, the shelving system may include locks in the various panels thereof which support a pivoted turntable to which the monitor of the data processing system is attached. This turntable includes a resilient panel compressed within the bearing which then imposes friction in the motion thereof for fixing the monitor alignment.
Isham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,099, describes a display mounted document holder devised to clamp to a display monitor, having a document platen on either the right side or the left side, or both sides, wherein the document platen can be positioned vertically in a plurality of positions, and wherein the document platen is normally tilted and oriented so as to substantially face the user, but is capable of being tilted in a variety of angles. The document platen may be swung from a position substantially facing a user to a position substantially facing the side of the display monitor to free valuable working space. The document platen is swung by means of a hinge located on the arm which secures the position of the document holder relative to the display monitor. The hinging action is monitored by a locking mechanism which may be operated from either the left or right sides of the display monitor. The document platen also incorporates a copy marker and a copy clamp.
Waters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,257, describes an improved document easel preferably for use with video display terminals, has a generally L-shaped bracket and a generally U-shaped member removably attached to the video display terminal. The generally L-shaped bracket is rotationally connected to a base member of a generally U-shaped bracket such that the U and L shaped brackets rotate with respect to each other about an axis of rotation that is generally perpendicular to the U-shaped bracket base member. A pair of arm members extend out from the U-shaped member and are attached to a document easel so as to provide rotational movement between the U-shaped member and the easel about an axis of rotation that is generally parallel to the base member of the U-shaped member. A hollow tube and rod combination provide a selectively adjustable tension/compression arrangement, thereby allowing reorientation of the easel relative to the video display terminal.
Gross/Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,392, describes an accessory device for use in connection with a video terminal which comprises of an attachment mechanism for mounting a display board on either or both sides of a video terminal. The display boards are pivotable about both horizontal and vertical axes. The accessory includes a lighting fixture for illuminating the surface of each display board and a circuit for automatically adjusting the intensity of light produced by each lighting fixture to maintain a constant predetermined level of illumination on the surface of each display board. The video accessory increases the vertical work surface available for use by a video terminal operator and results in a work station area which is more comfortable for the video operator.
Bachman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,565, describes a universally adjustable display apparatus for fitment about and affixation to the housing of a computer monitor screen, for provision of indicia bearing surfaces substantially parallel to the front surface of the monitor screen. The display apparatus consists of two L-shaped display members with variable attachment means which permit overlapping attachment of the two display members while enabling the display apparatus to be horizontally expanded and contracting for adjustment to any width monitor screen housing.
McNeal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,612, describes a bracket for a video screen which is affixed thereto and holds worksheets for the terminal operator. The bracket includes a pair of ring-like components which pass through apertures in the worksheets over the laterally extending boom after use. An adjustable sheet support depends from the boom permits the operator to correctly bias the sheet which is being read for comfort and to prevent eyestrain.
Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,258, describes an articulated support for an audio amplifier housing comprising a first arm pivotable from a retracted position in the housing to an angularly extended position and then translatable in and out with respect to the housing, and a second arm pivotable at one end from a retracted position in the first arm to an angularly extended position, with an adjustable speaker mount at the other end of the second arm allowing a speaker to be rotated and tilted.
Spoonts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,060, describes a bracket assembly for mounting an audio speaker to a computer. The bracket assembly includes a mounting bracket having an upper section that is engaged with an upwardly facing surface of the monitor. A generally vertical side section depends from the upper section and is engaged with a side surface of the monitor. A generally horizontal platform section is interconnected to the side section and extends transversely from the side section and outwardly from the side surface of the monitor for supporting an audio speaker thereon. The mounting bracket is secured by an adhesive tape to the computer monitor.
The prior art teaches various means for supporting or mounting worksheets or other papers for the convenience of the typist sitting in front of a computer monitor. The prior art also teaches various bracket assembles which provide for variable mounting of audio components onto, or associated with a computer monitor. However, the prior art does not teach Z-shaped mounting brackets having rotatable speaker support shelves; the prior art does not teach the combination of a media storage means, a media drive means and side mounted vertical storage bins with loudspeaker mounting means configured for assembly with a computer monitor. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.